


I wish I could hate you

by tyrannsauroswrex



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrannsauroswrex/pseuds/tyrannsauroswrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt sent in from tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish I could hate you

“Sera, I need to talk to you, about the Fade. I’m so-- hey!” Taenya ducked, Sera’s open palm just missing her face. “What was that for?”   
“Listen to me, yeah? Never again, do you hear me?” Sera said, standing over the Inquisitor, her normally bright eyes huge with worry. “Never take me back there, and never almost lose yourself there, too! The thought of you, stuck there in that place forever. With nothing there, yeah? Just all things, everything completely empty. It’s stupid.”  
“Sera, I’m so sorry, if I’d have known, I never would have brought you,” she reached for her, craving the warmth of her body to escape the lost feeling of the Fade. Sera hesitated, her eyes darting from her face to the door, her brows knotted in confusion.   
She pushed the Inquisitor instead, almost knocking her over.   
“I’m sorry, Buckles, but I don’t think I can jump right back in to everything just yet. All this shite is too much, yeah? Maker, archdemons, wardens, blah blah blah. It’s all too much, where are the normal baddies I can deal with? And how am I supposed to deal with you in danger? Always a Coryphifish, or an army, or demons out to get you, yeah? Out to take you away from me? I mean, how am I supposed to deal with that? You made me care about you, a lot and now you could be taken away.”  
“I won’t be, Sera. Whatever happens, we’ll stay together, I’ll be safe.”  
“But how can you know? You don’t, that’s right.”  
“Okay, maybe I don’t know, but I promise you, Sera. Whatever happens, we can beat it together,” she got up, taking Sera’s strong but small hands in hers. Sera pursed her lips, looking at the Inquisitior through her eyelashes which always made Taenya’s heart flutter in her chest.   
Sera smiled, brightening up the room, and cast her eyes downward.  
“Alright, Buckles, we’ll see,” she leaned in for a kiss, her tongue gently teasing hers. She tasted like honey. Taenya could feel Sera’s smile against her lips as she curled her fingers in her hair.   
“You know, I wish I could hate you. It would make everything a whole lot easier.”  
“Oh shut up, you,” the Inquisitor whispered against her neck before pushing her on the bed.


End file.
